Rebuilding America's Future
"Why would he send his savior unto us, if we will not raise a finger for our own salvation? And though we deserved not his mercy, he has led us to this New Eden, a last chance for redemption. And the Prophet shall lead the people to the New Eden." Chapter 1: Annexation Columbia, in the skies above Washington D.C., 1912 It was a calm and peaceful day in the skies. The pure white clouds and flowing Columbian flags reminded everyone of how lucky they were to be living in what they thought to be the finest city in the world. While the citizens were out strolling in the parks or on the beaches, Zachary Hale Comstock was overseeing an experiment on "tears". These tears were rips in dimensional space and time that led to an alternate universe. Comstock had used them to construct Columbia, and also to see into the future. He was referred to as the Prophet by himself and the citizens of Columbia because of this. The experiments were being performed on Monument Island, a section of the floating city with a large angel statue on it. Inside the statue lived a young woman named Elizabeth. Comstock was holding her there because of her special ability to manipulate these dimsensional tears. He had hoped to "cleanse the sodom below" with whatever he could take from what was behind these tears. This experiment was just another daily routine to achieve this goal. In the middle of the experiment, there was a large bang as a Columbian police officer rushed through the door. "What are you doing, this zone has been quarantined!" exclaimed Comstock. The officer bowed to him and said, "Apologies, Prophet, but we've got reports that the False Shepherd has been spotted in Columbia." Comstock did not even have time to respond before the experiment started going awry. The tear started to grow larger and larger. Soon, the whole room was engulfed in the tear. There was one radio in the room, it went from playing tunes of the 1910's to classic American patriotic music. Soon the music stopped, and a mysterious man calling himself "John Henry Eden" started speaking. "My fellow Americans, it has come to my attention that a large threat exists. A threat larger than both the "Brotherhood" of Steel and these mutants that have taken over our dear nation's capital. Our scouts have spotted a city in the sky. A city that claims to be the America that the Enclave truly is. Do not fear, the Enclave will handle these pseudo-patriots quickly." The tear quickly grew larger and larger, eventually the whole city of Columbia was engulfed in it. The city was no longer in the skies in the year 1912. Hundreds of years had passed by, and the citizens of Columbia were unaware. Comstock looked outside to see several Enclave flying machines, dubbed "vertibirds", dropping off Enclave soldiers in Columbia. The city's military and security forces proved no match for the far superior technology of the Enclave. Large battles were over in seconds as Columbian troopers were turned to piles of ash by the Enclave's energy weapons. Comstock knew that Columbia had fallen, he decided to open up a new tear. He would enter through the tear and find help so that he could retake his city. Zachary Hale Comstock entered the portal, not knowing what would come next. Chapter 2: The False Shepherd Comstock Center Roofs, Columbia, 1912 Booker DeWitt was a man on a mission. A mission to find a girl in Columbia and bring her to New York City. He had little memory of why he was doing this, the only thing he knew is that he was doing this to wipe away his debts. His quest did not go as planned, though. During the Columbian lottery he was identified as the "False Shepherd". The False Shepherd was a man that Comstock had said would eventually come. He would come to lead the lamb of Columbia astray, and it was the duty of the Columbian security forces to kill him. Years of indoctrination had led the Columbian citizens to believe in this Founders cult. DeWitt had to fight through a large number of Columbians just to get to the Comstock Center's Roofs. Booker was almost to Monument Island, where the girl was being held. He would never make it to Monument Island. Before he arrived to the island, the tear that Comstock had opened started to engulf all of Columbia. Soon after, the Enclave vertibirds started flying in. "This job just keeps getting stranger and stranger." Booker said to himself. Booker watched as Enclave troopers were being dropped onto the streets of Columbia. He saw the soldiers wipe out wave after wave of Columbian forces. DeWitt looked to Monument Island, then back at the Enclave soldiers. "They sure as hell don't look friendly, that island is the only place I can go now." Booker then jumped on the skylines to Monument Island. He entered and started making his way to the top. DeWitt saw that Comstock was spy ing on the girl and recording everything about her. He had no idea who she was, or why she was so important, he only needed to get her to New York. When he made it to the top, he found the girl strapped to a chair. She was hooked up to a variety of machines. These devices seemed to be draining power from her and pumping it into a generator that was keeping a tear open. Booker had no idea that Comstock had just used this tear to leave Columbia. DeWitt did not even know what a tear was. The girl appeared to be unconscious. Booker walked up to her slowly, trying not to startle her. She awoke and that seemed to set off the machinery that she was hooked up to. The first tear quickly disappeared, and a second one appeared. It started to grow, just like the one that brought the Enclave to Columbia. Booker tried to escape, but he could not. Soon he was engulfed in the tear, as was the girl. He ended up separated from her, and in a place that was like nothing he had ever seen before. Chapter 3: A Brave New World Capital Wasteland, 2277 Comstock had seen the future, he had seen the other universes, but he had never seen anything like this. Earth had become a wasteland. Everything was mutated, years of human progress was gone. Comstock was surprised to find himself somewhat admiring the new world. In his eyes, the sodom below had been cleansed in a shower of radioactive fire. He knew that he had to get back to Columbia, though. The Prophet had ended up in the Washington D.C. area, in the year 2277. He had traveled over 300 years into the future. Comstock was alone in the middle of this wasteland. Not knowing where to go, he just ended up following the old and broken down roads. He eventually found his way to a small town named Megaton. Comstock thought that they were fools to have built a town around an undetonated bomb. Comstock was greeted by new technology that he had never seen before. He even was greeted at the town's gate by a robot. Father Comstock was repulsed by the beliefs of a cult named "Church of the Children of Atom". If he had been in Columbia, he would have had them executed. Everybody in town knew that Comstock was different. Whether it was his clean, old-timey clothes, or just his composition is unknown. Zachary walked into a small little bar, owned by a man called Moriarty. It was there that he had his first encounter with a ghoul. This ghoul, named Gob, was lucky that Comstock did not have a weapon. If he did, Gob wouldn't have been alive. The mutations made Comstock sick, he lost all respect for what was left of Earth. It was just when Comstock was about to leave that he had found his ace in the hole. This ace was a young man from a nearby place called "Vault 101". Category:Fan Stories